


Blackout

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Gunpla Bros are building gunpla when the lights go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

It had been a fine evening of gunpla building so far. Hanging out with friends, planning for future builds and talking about a couple of kits that were going to be released in the next few days. Fun evening altogether; Yana had brought them something to eat at some point, and the kit Tatsuya was building was coming along nicely. Gunpla Academy homework it might've been, but said build allowed quite a lot of freedom for customization.

Julian and Allan were working on their own builds, and they were chatting and having quite great time - all the way until the lights went out all of a sudden.

Tatsuya froze and blinked a few times as he sat there in the blinding darkness. Julian on his other side went "huh?" and seemed confused, while Allan screamed.

It was surprisingly dark in the room, Tatsuya had to admit. It also appeared the blackout affected the whole area, since even the streetlights outside were out and brought no ease to their predicament. "Damn, I can't see a thing," Julian said after a moment of silence. "Also, Allan, would you please stop screaming?"

Allan quieted down a little, but he was still mumbling about something, and Tatsuya, apparently the calmest out of the trio, dug out his phone and turned on the flashlight application. "You guys okay?" He asked, and at that moment realized what Allan had been screaming about.

He was holding a gunpla runner and the clippers, with a part missing where he had been clipping it off just when the lights had gone out. "I... Aa..." Allan stammered, looking horrified.

Tatsuya's expression went serious as he pointed the light at the table; Julian pulled out his phone as well for extra light. "All right," Tatsuya firmly stated. "Nobody move until we find that thing. It can't be that far. Allan, stay still. Which part was it?"

"Ah, uh, E3," Allan said, finally recovering enough. He didn't dare to put down his hands, and Julian and Tatsuya both leaned over to study the area around Allan. "That smaller armor piece," Allan managed to mutter.

"You could just grab another kit and take it from there," Julian suggested, carefully studying the table then the floor next to Allan.

Allan looked almost insulted. "For one part? Don't be ridiculous, it'd be such waste." He sighed. "Sure, the rest could be used for kitbashes and I could scratch built this one but... But!"

Tatsuya patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Losing a gunpla part is a serious matter. Just stay still, we'll..." He was leaning closer right then, and at that moment, he slipped and fell over, ending up with his face on Allan's lap.

The lights returned at that very moment; Julian and Allan both blinked at the sudden change in the lighting conditions, and Tatsuya blinked as well, noticing where he had ended up - and what was also there. "...Found it!" He stated victoriously as he pulled himself back up, holding up the part then handed it to Allan, who finally put the runner and the clippers down then held the tiny part like it had been the greatest treasure ever.

"Thank you! You're the best, Tatsuya!" Allan declared.

“Why thank you, I know that,” Tatsuya replied with a playful smile, and Julian just laughed at the turn of events.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, dropping gunpla parts is serious business.


End file.
